


我为什么不支持把Angela比喻成孩童

by CxyGL



Category: Library of Ruina (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-17
Updated: 2020-07-17
Packaged: 2021-03-04 20:28:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25322401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CxyGL/pseuds/CxyGL
Summary: Not a fanfic. 不是同人文。不论是在lofter还是qq空间，作者都无法直接发出来这篇分析，所以在这里代发。作者乐乎↓-恐惧无断-
Kudos: 4





	我为什么不支持把Angela比喻成孩童

****我为什么** ** ****不支持** ** ****把Angela比喻成孩童。** **

****这一篇是重新修订！之前写的不好，所以现在重新修订了！** **

有点长，希望各位能够耐心看下去！

（在最开始的论点我们先把孩童意象中的正面印象剔出，因为我们没有论述的必要，重点也和这个没有太大关系。）

简要分析，和平讨论，内容口语化没有什么专业术语！如果认同希望愿意转发让更多人看到！谢谢各位！图1是我拟定的小思路。好，那么开始！

****很多人都会把Angela比喻成一个孩子/熊孩子/叛逆期少女，反正就是一个孩童形象，但是我并不赞同也不认同这种行为。为什么？****

首先，分析事物最简单的，“是什么、为什么、怎么样”那我们先说说“是什么！”

“比喻成小孩，是什么”？

****孩童是一个“争议性很大的象征性比喻意象。”这个意向涉及了三个方面：“低幼化、简单化、喜剧化。”**** ** **先来了解一下我们日常所认知的孩童，蕴含着什么。****

首先让我们来分析这三个方面（拜托了，必须先有这个铺垫才行，否则你可能不知道我在讲什么）

****1、低幼化。** **

****————将个人行为幼稚化，给予特定意思，造成打压。** **

孩童的确拥有它的天性。不过大部分人我相信在成长过程中，都被家长否定过情绪和想法，都被从各方面被打压过，潜移默化地。

而在更多的时候，孩童是具有强烈的象征意味的。

孩童这个意象拥有纯洁性，本真性，但是在生活中，放在生活的主观印象中最多出现的并不是这些，让我们来看看孩童意象的一些隐含信息（我们下面首先剔出正面印象）：

首先第一个，也是最强烈的象征意味，就是低幼化。

比如，父母都说过一句话吧，“小孩子懂什么”或者“你还是个小孩子，哪有那么多累啊”，反正类似这样的毒话很多。

这种话为什么毒呢，因为孩童在具有自我思考能力和一定价值观的人面前（先别论年龄，故事里的人要注意什么年龄，梦幻岛的艾玛12岁能号召去拯救人类群体）更多只是一个象征符号，他们本身就具有自己一定的思维能力和行为习惯，如果还不成熟，那也是缺少思考。

而像上面父母说的那样的话语，最重点的隐藏内容就是借这个身份来打压被称为“孩童”的对象，实际上就表达的是什么隐藏意思呢？

——“小孩子没有这方面 真实意义上 的权利（重点）

这个象征性的比喻就是一种对于孩童群体，和个人本身的打压

因为孩童在绝大多数中国人眼里，就是那种不谙世事，容易闹，容易感性，有样学样等的印象

现在用小孩来比喻一些人，（因为我认为小孩这个印象就非常有争议性，这不是她本身存在的，这是中国环境下的）难免会让人代入上面那些印象。

而且你就像要把这个争议性的印象加在他身上一样，把他的行为比喻成孩童，就极度容易忽略他本身具有的个人思考和个人情感，个人思考和情感大形成中是拥有很多铺垫的。

而且用这种方法去比喻，容易忽略掉的的内容太多了，最直接的就是“成长和情感铺垫。”

分析例子：之前有一个朋友说的一句话让我非常无语。因为我俩还挺熟的，我就给她发了一张图分享；毕竟我经常这样直接发分享，其他人都能明白。结果当这个人看完以后，她就问我是不是只想给他看那张图，我说是啊我分享给你，他直接说我像个小孩子一样，我：？？？

这个事情说明了什么呢，孩童这个争议性的印象已经深刻影响到了许多国人的思维方式。他们认为：哦，直接拿东西给你分享，或者直接对你表露情绪，就好像孩童一样。结果他们不知道他们到底忽略掉了多少东西，还让多少人反感。

比如，忽略掉能够构筑到这一步背后的理性思考和情感奠基。在这个例子中，我能直接分享给他还不是因为我俩在集训的时候关系就挺好是舍友，才会那么做。然后他们也下意识的以为孩童思维就是简单的，孩童思维就是那么纯粹，纯粹到有个东西就想拿给你看。这同样是一种忽略和惰于思考的表现。

有个人就提问了：“会这么评价，大概是觉得这种行为是需要随着“长大”而被消灭的东西吧？”

实际上，这是对孩童群体和人的双重打击

因为这就犹如一种等级碾压。年龄等级，能力等级，人最喜欢搞等级，比如修仙游戏就强调等级。做什么游戏也仿佛都用等级标榜着成就。

你一旦搞等级，就会有对比，就会有压制。那么你把一个人比喻成孩童，在现有教育下，你也许就在隐喻中对这个对象进行一种压制。

孩童这个象征性的东西可是承载了很多东西，等级压制只是其中一个。

而孩童这样的比喻也荼毒到了一个群体，就是相对应的，拥有强烈真实感情体现的人群。有些人就是这样无论多么成熟，他也乐意去表现出简单而纯粹的样子。

比如某人她很懂事可是不论多少岁她都能在面对喜欢的东西的时候展现出可爱的傻笑，或者傻傻的尖叫。但谁能知道她是一个会为他人思考会好好照顾家里的所有情绪的人。你能单纯说她像个小孩，但在你没交代清楚的前提下你能分清楚还是说你们认为纯真单然的情绪就=小孩？你是思维在偷懒呢，还是你不知道你的比喻不得当？

这样的比喻，不但是在等级碾压教育下的人群的打压和自尊心的刺激，也是对青少年人群，成年人群表达的一种剥夺。

何况是发展中的新中国里的人，他们面对的矛盾会更加尖锐，所以我觉得这种孩童的比喻是十分不妥的，它不仅容易影响思维还打压群体也剥夺表达权利。怎么剥夺呢？软性剥夺，指打压到让你再也不想那样做。

可惜很多处在这种教育下的人是没有意识的，所以他们也会在思维上受到这种观念的深刻影响。

好了，接下来就是一起讲的简单化和喜剧化。

****2、简单化** ** ****。** **

****————** ** ****将个人or事件的起因经过结果简缩、简化、“选择性抬压”。** **

很多人喜欢把一些复杂的事情直接说的很简单。比如经受家暴和冷暴力摧残的孩子都可能被简单说成“她父母对那个小孩不好。”

那么，一个“欺负”加一个“小孩子”，我们一般想到的画面是什么呢？会是校园霸凌吗？

这是一个很可怕的语言陷阱，很多时候辩论和辩护，洗白都会用这一招。将复杂的内容用简单的话语概括，甚至用一些带有强烈惯性思维的词语，比如我上面举的例子。

那么我们根据这句话，我衍伸一下

“她怎么就哭了？我不就欺负了她一下”“他怎么就跳楼了，我不就说了他一下”“他怎么就抑郁了，我不就对他生气了一下”“他怎么就自杀了，我不就欺负了她一下”“她怎么就想不开了，我不就不理她一下”“她怎么就吞药自杀了，我不就打了她一下”

你们知道我想说什么。

所以我经常说，对话还是要严谨，讲一件事情也要越发注意才好，只有一直去严格的注意，严格的注视，才能有可能让这种教育缺失下产生的劣根泯灭。

只有一直保持着无边的愤怒，烧不尽的愤怒，人才能够去一直警醒这种事情。哪怕副作用就是对任何言论比常人更敏感，但这也是一种进步。

我会对超多贴吧和弹幕等论坛里发表的话不爽，就是我能够很清晰的感觉到在这些话里拥有着来自四面八方的，这样的教育劣根的产物，这样的思想，所以哪怕是我接触多一点，实际上都会害怕。

这些话在吞噬更多更深的价值。它在愚弄许多人的思维活跃度。

一个“欺负”就足矣让一切事情变得喜剧化，简单化，你能够理解为什么我要打那么多字吗？

****3、喜剧化** ** ****。** **

****————** ** ****“阉割掉后的简单和娱乐化。”** **

你被霸凌了，你去找班主任，班主任对事件概括了一下，就是“你被别人欺负了。”

人们的思维就会变成“哦他欺负你啊，那以后他不在欺负你就行啦”

没有人管你所受到的苦痛，你割腕了多少次，又有多么挣扎以至于心情低落无法回升。因为这个过程被“喜剧化”了。

因为人们认为的“欺负”，往往是具有简单和娱乐色彩的小型暴力行为，但是暴力两个字几乎在所有对于构成“孩童欺负”的印象不存在，所以暴力也在人们的惯性思维中被抹去了，只剩下“简单和娱乐色彩的小型行为。”

这说白了，这个得到的结果是什么呢，“阉割掉后的简单和娱乐化”。

就好比很多人都会觉得孩子被欺负了一下，哦哦无伤大雅，你让他别欺负你，好好说就行了是嘛。

其实不是的，这一切都被喜剧化了，还简单化了。

它不但让你的思维简单化，直接变成“他搞你你搞他她打你你打他大不了一拍两散”。而且还让你忽略掉那么多美丽而璀璨的思想结晶。

你看国产电视剧。一哭二闹三上吊，离婚出轨三角恋。极少有国产青春剧不讲这些的？这些都是习惯性的思维，习惯性的去思考，把问题简单化，不从源头找问题。

这些也是教育下的寄生物，这些也是长久以来受到影响后的内容，这些就叫什么呢，巨婴产物。

（怎么摒弃这些内容呢，那就是要意识到这些内容，知道他的道理，不断保持着警醒和理智，不要让脑子停下来，在大染缸里，身边的人都是这样，如果想要拥有更高的体验，更好的体验，更好的思维方式，那就需要用愤怒和警觉照亮）

所以这就是为什么我认为“孩童”这个争议性的象征性比喻是不适合也最好不要出现在一些对于人的比喻里，孩童这个意象太争议了，背负的太多了。

（好了，我简单的把上面的一些争议的地方讲完了因为是挑着方面讲的所以希望能理解。）

****现在让我们来看看Angela。** **

——拥有强大的工作、运算、管理能力。脑叶公司时期管理公司各个事务的AI，可以称之为脑叶公司的运转小系统。

——健全的自律能力，完善的一套自我的思考能力和价值观。

——根据上级指示灵活扮演各种角色，恶役、旁白、执行者等。

——在自己所掌握的领域里，尤其是工作范围内，都达成了需要完成的目标。

——很多剧情没有明说，是停留在让玩家想像的阶段，所以我只说已知内容

不难看出，作品中的Angela是拥有完善的一套个人自循机制，拥有自己的独立思考能力和个人的行为逻辑。且拥有自我自律性。从她的个人管理能力和个人内容体系（这个要扯到角色论了…）来说，她并不适合也并不能被比喻为一个“孩童”。

一般惯性思维中，孩童是没有成熟的自我价值观的；Angela有，而且能够和她的自循体制形成一套个人内容体系，还很稳定；所以Angela在这方面不能被比喻成儿童。

狭义的思维中，孩童是相对于某一特定场景而显现的比喻性角色，用简单判断标准来说，条件是行为逻辑简单，且情绪性和突发性强。在脑叶时期，Angela在处理事务的过程中，还是与自我争斗的过程中，还是最后争议非常大的“背叛行为”中，都灌输着她自己的自循机制和复杂的背景以及堆积的成因，并非突发而是万年的积累，情绪是有的，可是仍然没有达到能够比喻为儿童的简单判断标准。

（ps：角色论中的简单判断标准，即角色是否满足某种判定。具体思考方式是将角色的动机和成因用树状图进行简单归纳，将因果关系简单归纳，过程浓缩然后提取出为另外一部分，单独作为二次思考的对象。）

而从她的精神领域来说。（这方面也有很多玩家猜想的内容，我只挑已知的内容来讲）她与自我的自由意志挣扎对抗了如此漫长的时间，并且在漫长的过程中也稳定了一套自我的思维逻辑。（有一些延伸可以参考我之前对于中层的吐槽，这里不再赘述。）从精神领域来说，她也并不适合被比喻成孩童。

当然，我们要欣赏一部作品，首先我们就不能够单纯代入现实，而是了解“这个作品的现实”。我们不能够确定在月亮计划的世界观下，这个世界儿童的日常认知是如何的，所以我们在这里仍然延续使用的是作为观众带入现实基础的想法。毕竟观众评论几乎会有75%是代入自己的现实认知，而本次的观点分享也是基于一个来自现实角度的问题。所以。

根据个人观察，许多人会把安比喻成孩童，比较大的主要原因有两个：

1、A和安的关系，以及他们的隐喻性关联性。

2、馆时期Angela对于外界的不了解和不清楚。

让我们来逐步分析。

先从第二点开始说起。实际上，图书馆让我们看到了更多的可能，和更多的不同的观点。但总归有一句话是“一码归一码”。

Angela在馆时期，进入了一个全新的领域，这个领域她不熟悉也不了解，只是因为工作需求接触过，了解不深。以前她是将其认知为一个概念，现在她是要去深入它们。而安对于外界的重新学习，是她想要进步的标志。那么，我们可以思考一下：

****1、一般惯性思维中，孩童的进步欲望体现在隐性的本能的地方。而安的进步欲望是她自己发出，并且很强烈，是她自己支配的。从动机和进步欲望的性质来说，她不适合被比喻成儿童。** **

而任何一个人进入全新领域都会有一个摸索期（就好像你去新校园不可能两天就成为老油条），在这个摸索期必然会暴露出个人存在的许多问题，并且个体会处于一个懵懂的阶段。

同时，一个经历一定年岁的人，他的经验和认知都会固化，会逐渐坚固。

然后结合我以上讲的两个问题，想一下。

****2、Angela刚进入全新领域没多久，她的懵懂是正常的，因为剧情中拥有她的年龄和成熟思维与她对外界一无所知的对比，拉大了这种对比张力，所以如果加上这个前提，这方面是可以比喻一下她像一个小孩的（在这之中，小孩这个意象代表纯真性和本真性）。但必须加上这个前提，否则很容易搞错对象。** **

****2.5、Angela经历了数百万年的岁月，她的经验和认知一定存在着某种意义上的固化。而当她开始接触新事物的时候，她并没有表现出强烈的排他性和不可理解性。你可以理解为这是她身为机械身为AI天生可兼容性，但身为拥有自由意志的她而言，这种进步速度和可接纳度都是值得褒奖的。从这方面来说，她不适合比喻成小孩。** **

现在让我们来说说第一点。其实我不太想说第一点，因为月亮还没有搞完，不方便做评价。但在这里我输出一个主观性的想法，官方承认A和安是刻意弄得有关联，不过我不希望有太多人直接把他们划分在一段家庭关系里。因为我认为这种行为有一些偏了的处理（当然还是得看月亮怎么搞）。

在东亚文化中，家庭文化是一个复杂而庞大，无法很好处理但是永远不缺问题的东西。这个东西有一个很强烈的内容，就是血脉文化和宗族文化以及单元内的等级体系以及精神体系等等，真要论述起来真的很难。如果有兴趣把他们放在原生家庭模版里的话，我也会好奇，不过我个人是不倾向于把它们比喻成父女，可能是我觉得这样的话，他们原本的关系就会变成另一种关系了。这个道理大概就像是世界上有很多复杂但是很美味的关系，没有必要都清楚分类成friendship，love等情感去讨论。可以深入一个细节点，也可以分开来讨论这些情愫和纽/因。这就是二次创作一个美味的地方吧，因为你可以根据角色/论和“人/格”理论来对他们进行各种剖析。

啊，突然想起来补充一个点。Angela想要被认可，想要被褒奖。实际上这种行为是反映了人类本能的追寻意义。人类的意义是实现自我的价值。而安身为拥有自由意志的机器也渴望获得褒奖和认同， ** **可以说这是她拥有人类之心的根本标志——追寻自我的价值。**** 她这方面表现得像是孩童，实际上也是一种在循环下的人性使然。因为拥有可闭循理解的人才会去坚持追寻自我的价值。 ** **而安期待着自由，是因为她的价值在之前被定义在脑叶公司的剧本之中，如今她想追寻她实现价值后应有的奖励内容，可以说在这方面，她表现的的确就是一个人类，而并非“孩童”。（“我要把我所缺失的对应奖励找回来”）****

不过总结到这里，我个人还是不建议把Angela比喻成小孩。原因不仅是上面分析的时候提到的，不适合也对不上，也有一个问题。（！！！）

****如果你把一个角色比喻成小孩，那么你就要承受这个争议性意象带来给你的观感和思考锐减以及偏离的风险。**** 当然，我不知道你在不在乎。不过构建讨论的氛围同样需要考虑到这些，所以为了个人也为了他人，我是不建议的。

重要的是，将Angela比喻成小孩，那么你思考起Angela这个角色的时候，你就容易染上你的一般惯性思维，你很容易将她的行为和动机，以及她的成长和个人魅力“低幼化，简单化，复杂化。”很多值得研究的深度都会被打折扣，因为会被你的一般惯性思维带过去。而你在她身上摄取到的，她本身复杂的魅力也会打折扣。

你的思维挖掘深度，和你的观感体验，和你的感受程度都会打折扣。

为什么我会在乎这个，因为我们是玩家，也是观众。对于玩家和观众来说，剧情向很强的作品体验观感思维上打折扣是一个很遗憾也很不值得的行为。具体可以参考一下《故事的解剖》这本书。

同时你的言语行为，也影响着周边的讨论群体和讨论氛围，所以为了自己和为了他人，我觉得这种比喻是有必要提醒一下的。当然，接不接受是读者的另一回事了。

当然，用孩童的正面去形容安是没问题的，只是我觉得那样范围比较局限，而且很容易搞错方面……如果是用角色论看的话。其实我最不支持的一点就是，大部分人是站在第三方角度看的。如果真要形容成小孩的话，大部分人没有办法分的那么细，那么就容易造成标签性理解和玩梗，和所谓的“思维固化，方向偏移”等。

****说到底，我考虑的更多是角色本身的魅力能不能够更深一层被探讨+整个讨论环境的氛围。仅此这两点而已。** **

大概就表达到这里

我其实写这些内容更喜欢写得通俗易懂一些，我个人比较现实，不太喜欢说一些看似很厉害实际上很难懂的例子和比喻。因为我更希望的是“听众能更直接明白我在表达什么。”这一篇不是论文，只是一个个人的观点罢了。

****很抱歉之前因为心情和生活的原因，这篇文章后半部分打不好，现在已经重新修订。** **

实际上会打那么多字，其实还是因为月计的世界观真的很好吃，同样身为一个游戏制作者，以及一名原创者，我更注重对游戏的挖掘和剧情角色体验。所以，我才会打出这些字。我见过许多坑会给角色套面板，下标签，我也见过许多可怕的后果。

一个良好的同人讨论氛围是需要更多不同观点但是peace的表达和交流的。希望我的表达能够给各位带来启发，谢谢！ 辛苦读到这里了！


End file.
